fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Jungle Climber 2
Game Description Donkey Kong Jungle Climber 2 is the sequel to the popular game set 10 year after the events on the DS. It follows Donkey Kong on his journey to retrieve the 6 mega bananas, which all fell of Xananab newly built ship. Of course, King K Rool and his minions retrieve the 5 bananas and plan to use them to create there ultimate robot. The Ultimate Amp. Characters Donkey Kong - Playable Diddy Kong - Playable Cranky Kong - Non Playable Dixie Kong - Playable Lanky Kong - Playable Xananab - Non Playable Difference to DS Version This game is different in many ways. Firstly, there is a new character select screen, and after a boss is defeated, you get access to a new character. The world 1 boss you get Diddy Kong, World 2 you get Dixie Kong, World 3 you get Lanky Kong, World 4 you get Funky Kong, World 5 you get Candy Kong & World 6 you get Super Kong. A returning feature to this game is of course the minigame selection, which is exactly the same line up, but with added levels, and you can do 3DS Download Play with this. Another feature added is Online Play. This is where you play with up to 4 people fighting the bosses in boss rush mode. Bosses World 1: King K Rool - In this boss fight, all you have to do is hit him three times on the pegs, and he dosent counter attack. Easy! World 2: Mega Amp - A returning boss from the original controlled by one of his minions and that is clear. He is extremely rusty and keeps malfunctioning, making some moves unpredictable, but he only has one arm compared to the two, as one fell off. To defeat it, twist of the screw in the bottom, hit the bomb and then hit the croc. World 3: Roolmobile 325 - This is again controlled by one of his minions. It is a small helicopter type boss and you have to use the pegs to catch up to it. You need to hit it 3 times to win and he does drop bombs and rams you. If you let go of the pegs, you die. World 4: Mosarool - This is again controlled by King K Rools minions. This is an underwater boss who will keep trying to bite you and eat you. To defeat him, you must hit him in his 4 weak points on his belly. World 5: Roolusion - This boss is again controlled by King K Rools minions. This is a difficult boss and it will keep tricking you by doing illusions. It can teleport and duplicate itself. World 6: Ultimate Amp - This final boss in the game. This boss is similar to the mega amp but with a staggering 8 steps required to defeat it. You need to unscrew 4 screws, unscrew 2 arms, explode the robot maker machine, destroy the diamond battery and that is it. King K Rool uses the banana on the ultimate amp and this is its form. King K Rool is the one that controls it. Modes Story: This is the core gamemode in story, consisting of 6 worlds. Minigames: The returning games return and more levels are added than ever before. Minigame Download Play: You can play with friends at the fun minigames. How nice! Online Multiplayer: You can play online with up to 4 players in boss rush. You have a time limit of 25 minutes to complete all 6 bosses. The reward for completing boss rush 10 times is Ultimate Kong, and invincible version of Donkey Kong. Options: Self explanatory Extras: Shows all cutscenes and lectures. World 1 World 1 is called Jungree Island and unlike the original, consists of 5 stages. 1-1: Tropical Beach 1-2: Cold Cold Cave 1-3: Jungle Jumps 1-4: Tall, Tall Mountain 1-5: Treetop Terror World 2 World 2 is called Lost Ruins and again consists of 5 stages. 2-1: Pyramid Of Peril 2-2: Tumbling Tower 2-3: King Cruiser IV Wreckage 2-4: Mossy Mayhem 2-5: Carnage Cavern World 3 World 3 is called Magma Island and consists of 5 stages. 3-1: Venomous Volcano 3-2: Rocky River 3-3: Fossil Fields 3-4: Lava Land 3-5: Ashy Sky World 4 World 4 is called Sunken Island and consists of 5 stages. 4-1: Beach Bay 4-2: Shipwreck Seaweed 4-3: Submarine Sands 4-4: Shark Swimming 4-5: Sunken Town World 5 World 5 is called Lost Land & consists of 5 stages. 5-1: Toybox 5-2: Glass Labyrinth 5-3: Veggie Patch 5-4: Oversized Island 5-5: Twisted Time World 6 World 6 is the final main island and is called High, High Island and has only 3 stages. 6-1: Tsunami Terror 6-2: Earthquake Issues 6-3: King Kruiser XIII World X World X is the final island of the game & makes harder stages. Has 8 stages. X-1: Glass Labyrinth (Has a time limit) X-2: Mega Amp (Has an army of Mini Amps across level) X-3: Tumbling Tower (Now has meteors and fire) X-4: Cold Cold Cave (When it gets to cold, you must hide) X-5: Sunken Town (You have to swallow air bubbles to survive) X-6: Fossil Fields (Will now make dinosaur parts, trying to attack you) X-7: Twisted Time (You replay the final level of the first time as time has reversed, this level replayed is King Kruiser IV) X-8: King Kruiser XIII (The level now has fire, meteors and the amp has bombs) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Platforming Games